<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talk by roseleslie87fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357749">The Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan'>roseleslie87fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the scene when Ned visits Arya...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for entertainment only<br/>Game of Thrones is a property of HBO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And who you meant to skewer with Needle? Your sister? A lady shouldn't play with swords - Ned spoke in a firm yet kind tone of voice. - I wasn't playing... And I don't want to be a lady - Arya replied. - I guess that Ygritte influenced you more than I thought she would - Ned said - and with that wolf blood you have in you... - he sighed. - Were you to be born among the Free Folk beyond the Wall, you could be more like her, but... - But I have to settle with having Sansa as my older sister instead of Ygritte, is that it? - Arya asked seriously. - Yes - Ned gave her a short nod - you will marry a high lord one day and rule his castle, and your sons will be knights and princes. - No - Arya shook her head - that's not me. I'd rather join  the Wildlings than be like Sansa when I grow up. - Darling, you know that I would gladly let you go with Ygritte, but your mother would never go for that to happen - Ned answered morosely. - Mother and Sansa are Southerners, true kneelers, and they do not understand North well - Arya replied. - I see that Ygritte has entertained you with stories once again - Ned said, with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. - We will speak more on the morrow, and in the meantime try not to talk Ygritte into turning all of Sansa's dresses into targets for her arrows, all right? - Yes, father - Arya replied, and Ned walked out of her chambers a moment later...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>